


Rock Me

by cadkitten



Category: Kuroyume, SID (band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao has two things on his mind, Kiyoharu and his desire to get fucked by him. Kiyoharu has more up his sleeve than a simple screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: For 0005: Kink for prompt_rotation and 34: Patience for y!weekly. This so had to be done, because Mao is such a Kiyoharu fanboy!  
> Song: "Mercy" by Duffy

I really can't believe the luck I'm having today. First, I got third row tickets for Kiyoharu's concert and then he even let me come backstage! I'm sitting here staring at him from a folding chair in the corner of the room while he moves around, cleaning up the dressing room to go home for the night. He's so silent; it's almost unnerving.

He has such an overwhelming presence and it's taking my breath away. I know my eyes are shining bright and that he'd be able to tell my adoration from a single glance. But, really, he hasn't even spared me that so far. He just invited me back here and now he's ignoring me. Maybe he wants to see how long it will take before I speak up myself. He'll be waiting forever because I can't even find my breath, let alone my voice.

He pulls a t-shirt over his head and tugs it down to meet the waistband of his pants. It makes me a little sad. I was enjoying the view that I had only gotten from his photo shoots before this. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, staring pointedly at the floor now. What if he knew I was staring?

His hand runs lightly through my hair and then he grips it hard and pulls my head back so that I'm looking up at him. There's something dancing in his eyes and my body immediately reacts, my pulse quickening and desire burning hot through my veins. He leans in and his lips brush over the shell of my ear. "Tell me why you're here."

The question surprises me and I fumble for my thoughts and a decent excuse. I can't possibly tell him I'm here because I adore him and would like nothing more than to have him to fuck me into his mattress. I swallow hard and then whisper my reply. "Because I think you're a wonderful musician and I have always wanted to meet you." I realize how pathetic that must sound, despite it being the truth... well, most of it, anyway. "I can leave if you want me to. I didn't mean to get in your way." I start to stand up, but he moves closer and pulls my hair harder, keeping me right where I am.

"Funny... your body language is radiating something else entirely. Do you know what your body is telling me?" His voice is firm, commanding, but also smooth and calm.

I shake my head as much as I can with his hand still attached to my hair. He stares right into my eyes and smirks. "Your body tells me that you're here because you want to hook up with me, that you either want to be fucked or fuck me. And judging from your reaction to what I'm doing right now, it's that you want my cock shoved so far up your ass that you'll never forget who made you cum as hard as I will."

My breath gets stuck in my throat again and I shiver when his free hand runs over my cheek and down my neck. His lips gently brush mine and I can't help my reaction, wanting so much more. I reach out and fist my hands in his shirt, pulling him closer and crushing our lips together. Instantly, his tongue is in my mouth and I'm making tiny sounds at every movement he makes.

Fuck... I'm already so turned on. I could cum right here, just like this. And the best part of that is that I'm not even a virgin! I just want him so badly that any touch from him is driving me wild.

He pulls back from the kiss and straightens up, letting go of my hair.

I whimper, but let go of his shirt. Why did it have to end so soon?

He smoothes his hair down and then heads toward the door. He pauses there and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and blowing the smoke into the vent over the door. "Follow me if you really want this." I start to get up and he holds up one finger. "But make no mistake. No one ever forgets it when they've been with me, and you will be no exception. If you trust me, I'll make your world spin."

I stand up and come to stand beside him. He eyes the obvious tent in my pants and smirks. "You're gonna cum so fucking hard for me."

My cock twitches and I think if he says that again, I just might do that right now. He hooks one finger through my belt loop and hauls me after him down the hallway and out the backdoor. He holds me close enough to himself that anyone staring can't see the fact that I'm aroused as all hell. A few cameras flash and he just grins at them, all cocky-like. Part of me wants to hide, but the other part wants the whole damn world to know I'm going home with him. That part overrides the rest and I end up looking directly at the next camera and plastering on the smile I've been trained into wearing for the public - a smile that tells nothing and yet implies everything.

He slips into his limo and hauls me in after him. I collapse across the seat and the door is closed behind me before I can even react. His hand closes around my upper arm and he hauls me into an upright position before slipping from the seat and onto the floorboard. I stare at him wide-eyed. There's no way in hell this is going where my mind wants it to.

But then he proves me wrong, his fingers quickly unzipping my pants and freeing my cock to his view. I don't even have time to protest before he's swallowed me whole. His head bobs up and down on my length as the limo pulls away from the venue, the motor purring softly as the gravel crunches under the tires.

My hands fist in his hair and I moan as quietly as I can. He pulls away and licks at the tip my cock as if he wants to savor me like an all-day sucker. I gasp softly and he makes a disgruntled sound. My eyes fly to his face and he smirks at me.

"You're holding in what I want to hear, Mao." The way he says my name sends thrills through my body and I shudder under his hands.

"I... can't help it. Someone might hear!"

He glances around the limo and then shrugs. "My driver wears headphones, listening to whatever the hell music he's into. He was trained well by my prior driver. Stop worrying about it and let it out, baby."

Then his mouth is on me again, hot and wet and oh-so-delicious. I moan like I would if I were by myself and he moans around my cock in return. My hand tightens in his hair and I can't help but push his head down on my cock. He takes all of me and I rock my hips a few times, but that's all I can take. I cry out, the sound echoing in the small area as I release myself in his waiting mouth. He swallows every last bit, even licking me a few times after he pulls back, just for good measure.

I'm a bit horrified that I came so fast. But it's been a while, months since I was with someone. And then adding in the fact that I've dreamt of this for years... I was screwed before we ever started.

He seems to sense my discomfort as he tucks my cock back into my pants and zips them up. His lips meet mine and I can taste myself on his tongue as it dances across mine. It pleases me to know that he's got me on his lips, in his mouth. I tug him close and kiss him feverishly. One would think getting sucked off by your idol would be enough, but it's not. I need so much more before I can walk away a satisfied man.

There's a tap on the window and I realize the limo has stopped. He draws away and grins at me as he slides onto the seat and prepares to exit the vehicle. I follow him, not daring to look at the driver, lest he see in my eyes what Kiyoharu and I were just doing.

I shiver as the cool air hits my skin and Kiyoharu's quick to wrap an arm around my shoulders, guiding me into the building. I don't even look at where we're at. It doesn't matter. Only he matters. The elevator ride feels longer than it really is and once we've stepped out into the hallway, he's let go of me and is walking fast down the hall. I follow, trying to keep up without having to run after him.

He stops at his door and unlocks it, quickly slipping inside and holding the door open for me. I enter and he closes and locks it behind us as he pushes his shoes off his feet. I kneel down and take my boots off one at a time. By the time I'm done arguing with the stupid lacings, he's disappeared into his house. I stand there like an idiot until I realize he probably has no idea I'm scared to come in further. Hesitantly, I call out his name. "Kiyoharu?"

His voice drifts to me from further back inside and I follow the sound of it. "I'm in here. Come on back."

My steps guide me to the slightly ajar door to what I can tell is a bathroom. I press one hand against the wall beside the door and somehow manage to keep myself from looking through the opening. "Should I go sit in the living room or something?"

He laughs and I can hear water running. "If you want, but you'll miss out on all the fun if you do that."

Curious, I toe the door open a little and my jaw drops at the sight exposed to me. He's leaning over a huge round dark green marble tub, his body completely devoid of clothing. I stare at his ass and swallow hard as my cock jumps in response. I would fuck him in a second if he asked for it... and I've never been one to top.

He straightens up and turns around, a smile on his lips as he gestures at me to come closer. "I can't rock your world from over there, baby. Come on."

I almost stumble over my own feet as I rush to him, pulling my shirt over my head as I do. I start to drop it on the floor, but he captures it and tosses it in his laundry basket instead. He's faster than me and his hands shove mine out of the way to get to my belt and the button and zipper on my jeans. He shoves the denim down my hips and it pools in the floor at my feet. I step out of it and he pushes me lightly toward the tub. "Get in." He's quick to empty my pockets onto the counter and toss my jeans in on top of my shirt.

I slip into the hot water and moan a little at the feeling of it. It's been so long since I've had a bath. The bottom of the tub is slippery and I realize he's poured in lightly scented bath oil. I smirk a little as he rummages through a few drawers and then slips into the tub facing me.

He deposits a few items on the back rim and I glance at them. Two condoms, two washcloths, and a slim glass stick. My mind wanders over the possibilities of the last item. It's no bigger than the smallest coffee stirrer, rounded at both ends, and clear. I can't quite wrap my mind around what it is and I'm about to ask when his lips crash into mine and he's captured my hands beside my head on the wall as he grinds himself against me, almost impatiently.

I arch into him, my already hard cock pressing back against his. He lets go of one of my hands and lets his fingers trail down my body to my cock. He jerks me roughly a few times and then his lips move to my ear, nipping lightly in between words. "If you'll let me have my fetish, I'll let you have yours. Name it and we'll play it."

I know in less than a second what I want and that I'll do whatever he wants in return for it. "Use your feet..." I can't quite get the rest out. What if that's too much for him and he thinks I'm a freak?

He flicks his thumb over the head of my cock and then lets go of my other hand, grabbing a washcloth and dipping it into the water. He's quick to soap it up and clean us both off. Every single inch of our bodies gets cleaned and I don't think I've ever been washed faster in my life. He drops the cloth over the side and pushes a button on the side of the tub. The water begins to move around us and I realize the tub turns into a hot tub at the flick of a switch.

He settles back on the bench seat across from mine and slowly slides one foot up my leg. My breath comes short and fast in anticipation and when he reaches my cock with his toes, I arch against him, pressing myself solidly into the sole of his foot. A hint of a smile plays around his lips and I watch him from under hooded eyes. He moves his other foot into play and slowly slides one up each side of my shaft, running them back down again.

We set up a steady rhythm - my hips thrusting up and his feet squeezing together as he pushes them down. I slide my hands into water and run my fingers over each of his feet before clasping them in my hand and holding them as I fuck the space between hard and fast. I'm moaning and gasping for breath and when his hand disappears beneath the surface of the water, I know he's helping himself out as well. I can feel my orgasm coming, but I don't want it all to end like this. I want it, but I want to show him how hard I can cum when he's buried in my ass.

I let go of his feet and push them away, hoping he'll get the hint. He must, because he's quick to move back to my side of the tub and engage me in another deep kiss. I hear the clink of glass against the side of the tub and I remember the slim glass pole.

He releases me from the kiss and looks deep in my eyes. "My turn."

I nod in understanding, thought not at all clued in to what he's going to do to me.

"Don't move, whatever you do, or it'll be painful. Okay?"

I nod again, my hands sliding up to hold onto his shoulders and my feet firmly planting themselves on the little foot rests under the water.

One of his hands slides down and encircles my shaft. With the other, he holds up the glass instrument. "Curious?"

"Yes..." my voice sounds so breathless to my ears.

"I'm going to put this in you."

I give him a funny look, wondering how this is going to do anything and how he's going to reach my ass with it in this position, but I don't protest.

He smiles and his hand disappears below the surface of the water. His fingertips brush the head of my cock and I moan. But then the cool glass presses against the tip and I gasp, my muscles clenching and my hips rising a little. "Stay still, baby." He gently kisses my neck as he begins to press the small instrument into my cock. A slight burn starts and I almost want to cry... and yet, I'm still hard as can be. He's ensuring that I am, his hand stroking the bottom few inches of my cock in just the right way.

He pushes it in and I can feel the entire journey of it inside me. Some part of me can't believe I'm letting him do this. But another part screams that no one else would dare even try this kind of shit, so at least his promise of remembering him will be kept.

His voice startles me out of my inner musings and I realize he's now jerking me off, the glass pipe still stuck inside me. I arch into his hand and he speaks again. This time I understand him. "How does it feel?"

"A little... uncomfortable." I sure hope he wanted an honest response!

I can feel his smile against my throat and then he pulls back, gripping my hips and forcing me to turn around for him. "That'll pass." He positions me so that I'm kneeling on the little seat and he stands up, grabbing a condom from the ledge and ripping it open. A moment later, he's pressing his cock against my ass and I'm pushing back against him hard.

He rubs small circles on my back and kisses my spine lightly. "Patience, baby." I can feel something cool and wet spread across my exposed ass and I briefly wonder where he's pulled the lube from. He pushes against me a little harder and his hands find my hips and hold on tight. "Can you take it without prep?"

I nod and grit my teeth, trying to relax my ass as much as I can.

He pushes harder against me and then the head of his cock slides in, the rest of his length quickly following. I cry out at the intrusion, but it actually doesn't hurt too badly. After all, I keep myself in practice with my toys when I'm not with someone. He holds himself steady inside me and waits for me to adjust to him.

I push back a little and he takes the hint, holding my hips tighter and beginning to thrust into me. His moans fill the room and the water sloshes around us, some of it spilling out of the tub and onto the floor. I hold the rim of the tub hard enough that my knuckles turn white with the effort.

His breath spills across my ear and I shudder pleasurably. He moans low and then manages to speak to me between panting breathes. "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard. No one else will ever satisfy you the way I will, baby."

He shifts angles and strikes my prostate full on. The scream that releases itself from my throat echoes from the walls and then drowns in my following moans. He hits me just right with every single thrust and I can feel my orgasm building in intensity.

He licks up the side of my neck and I lose it, crying out his name as I cum hard. The feeling of the little glass pole shooting out of me from the force of my cum is enough to make me follow his name with another scream. My mind clouds with bliss and I empty myself into the water bubbling around us. My ass clenches down on his cock and then throbs around him and I know he'll have to follow me over the edge.

He's not far behind and his fingertips dig into my hips in a manner I normally would have found painful, but that only adds to everything this time. He practically growls my name and then I can feel him as he cums, his cock deep inside me as he shoots his load.

I moan low in my throat and all but collapse against the side of the tub. He lies against me for a moment and then pulls out and hits the drain switch. He steps out of the tub and I vaguely wonder if I can even move. I've never been more spent in my whole life.

He takes matters into his own hands and lifts me from the tub and into a towel in his arms, carrying me effortlessly into his bedroom and laying me on his western-style bed. He crawls in beside me and wraps his arm tightly around my waist, resting his head beside mine. His breath calms me and I find myself in synch with him before long.

A smile pulls at my lips and I let it out, grinning like an idiot as I give in to how tired I am and fall asleep in his arms. I know I don't have to worry, because a man who'd do all of that won't leave me to wake up alone in the morning. No... he'll be there to fuck me all over again.

**The End**  



End file.
